culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1934
Events January * January 1 – International Telecommunication Union established. * January 7 – The Flash Gordon comic strip is first published, in the United States. * January 15 – The 8.0 Mw Nepal–Bihar earthquake strikes Nepal and Bihar with a maximum Mercalli intensity of XI (Extreme), killing an estimated 6,000–10,700 people. * January 20 – The Japanese company Fuji Photo Film is established. * January 26 – The 10 year German–Polish Non-Aggression Pact is signed by Nazi Germany and the Second Polish Republic. * January 30 – In Nazi Germany the political power of the federal states such as Prussia is substantially abolished by the "Law on the Reconstruction of the Reich" (Gesetz über den Neuaufbau des Reiches). February * February 6 – French political crisis: The French far-right leagues rally in front of the Palais Bourbon in an attempted coup d'état against the Third Republic. * February 9 ** Gaston Doumergue forms a new government in France. ** Greece, Romania, Turkey and Yugoslavia form the Balkan Pact. * February 12–16 – Austrian Civil War: the Fatherland Front consolidates its power in a series of clashes across the country. * February 16 – Commission of Government sworn in as form of direct rule for the Dominion of Newfoundland. * February 21 – Augusto César Sandino is assassinated in Managua by the National Guard. March * March 1 – Manchuria becomes Manchukuo, following an invasion by the Japanese. * March 12 – Prime Minister in duties of the State Elder Konstantin Päts and General Johan Laidoner stage a coup in Estonia to neutralize the popular right wing Vaps Movement, starting the Era of Silence. Their actions are initially approved by the Riigikogu. * March 20 – The Great Hakodate Fire kills at least 2,166 people in southern Hokkaido, Japan. * March 24 – The Tydings–McDuffie Act is passed, allowing the Philippines a greater degree of self-government from the United States. April * April 6 – Rudyard Kipling and William Butler Yeats are awarded the Gothenburg Prize for Poetry. * April 21 – Surgeon's Photograph: London gynaecologist Robert Kenneth Wilson takes a photograph of the Loch Ness Monster before being proven in 1994 it was an elaborate hoax. May : Bonnie and Clyde killed in a police ambush.]] * May 1 – The May Constitution of 1934 heralds the beginning of the Austrofascist Federal State of Austria. * May 5 – The first Three Stooges short, Woman Haters, is released. * May 15 – Kārlis Ulmanis establishes an authoritarian government in Latvia. * May 19 – Kimon Georgiev stages a coup d'état in Bulgaria. * May 23 – American outlaws Bonnie and Clyde are ambushed and killed by police in Bienville Parish, Louisiana. * May 28 – Near Callander, Ontario, the Dionne quintuplets are born to Oliva and Elzire Dionne, becoming the first quintuplets to survive infancy. June * June 9 – The Disney animated short, The Wise Little Hen featuring the debut of Donald Duck is released. * June 10 – Italy beats Czechoslovakia 2–1 after extra time to win the 1934 World Cup. * June 12 – Political parties are banned in Bulgaria. * June 14 – Adolf Hitler and Benito Mussolini meet for the first time, at the Venice Biennale. * June 18 – The Indian Reorganization Act is enacted. * June 27 – The Emir of Yemen and ibn Saud of Saudi Arabia conclude a peace treaty. * June 30–July 2 – Night of the Long Knives in Germany: Nazis purge the Sturmabteilung (SA), the left-wing Strasserist faction of the Nazi Party and prominent conservative anti-Nazis in a series of political murders. * June 30 – The Nazi Party SA camp Oranienburg becomes a national camp, taken over by the Schutzstaffel (SS). July * July 13 – Hitler gives a speech to the Reichstag justifying his purge. * July 15 – The American film industry begins to rigorously enforce the Motion Picture Production Code. * July 25 – July Putsch: Austrian Nazis assassinate chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss during a failed coup attempt. August * August 2 – Adolf Hitler becomes Führer of Germany, or head of state combined with that of Chancellor following the death of President Paul von Hindenburg. * August 8 – The Wehrmacht swears a personal oath of loyalty to Adolf Hitler. * August 15 – The United States Marine Corps leaves Haiti. * August 19 – German referendum, 1934: In a referendum, 90% of the German population approves of Hitler's assumption of presidential powers as Führer and Reichskanzler. September of 1934]] * September 5–10 – 6th Nuremberg Rally staged by the German Nazi Party. * September 8 – Off the New Jersey coast, a fire aboard the passenger liner kills 134 people. * September 19 ** The Soviet Union joins the League of Nations. ** Bruno Richard Hauptmann is arrested in connection with the Lindbergh kidnapping case in the U.S. * September 21 – Muroto typhoon in Honshū, Japan kills 3,036 people, and destroys the temple, schools, and other buildings in Osaka. * September 22 – A gas explosion at Gresford Colliery in Wrexham, north-east Wales, kills 266 miners and rescuers. * September 28 – Afghanistan joins the League of Nations. October * October 2 – A tornado in Osaka and Kyoto kills 1,660, injures 5,400, and destroys the rice harvest. * October 6 – Events of October the 6th: the President of Catalonia, Lluís Companys, declared the Catalan State of the Spanish Federal Republic, but Spanish troops swiftly crushed the Catalan forces and arrested him and the members of the Catalan government. The autonomy of Catalonia was suspended until 1936. * October 9 – King Alexander of Yugoslavia and French foreign minister Louis Barthou are assassinated during the king's state visit in Marseille. * October 16 – The Long March of the People's Liberation Army of the Communist Party of China begins. * October 20 – Start of MacRobertson Air Race from London to Melbourne November * November 23 – An Anglo-Ethiopian boundary commission in the Ogaden discovers an Italian garrison at Walwal, which lays well within Ethiopian territory. This encounter leads to the Abyssinia Crisis. * November 27– Daniel Salamanca Urey, President of Bolivia, is deposed in a military coup and replaced by José Luis Tejada Sorzano. December * December 5 – Abyssinia Crisis: Ethiopian and Italian troops exchange gunfire. Reported casualties for the Ethiopians are 150, and for the Italians 50. * December 27 – Persia becomes Iran. * December 29 – Japan renounces the Washington Naval Treaty of 1922 and the London Naval Treaty of 1930. Date unknown * Winter – Tadj ol-Molouk, Empress consort of Iran, and her daughters appear publicly in Tehran without a veil, leading to its abolition in the country. * Abidjan becomes the capital of the French colony of Ivory Coast. * The sonoluminescence effect is discovered at the University of Cologne. * The Australian frontier wars end after 146 years. * Yomiuri Giants, a successful professional baseball club in Japan, founded in Tokyo. Births January ]] * January 1 ** George D. Behrakis, Greek American philanthropist ** Alan Berg, Jewish talk show host (d. 1984) * January 4 – Hellmuth Karasek, German journalist, literary critic, novelist (d. 2015) * January 5 – Eddy Pieters Graafland, Dutch football goalkeeper * January 7 ** Jean Corbeil, Canadian politician (d. 2002) ** Charles Jenkins, American sprinter ** Joseph Naso, American serial killer ** Tassos Papadopoulos, Cypriot politician, 5th President of Cyprus (d. 2008) * January 8 – Piet Dankert, Dutch politician (d. 2003) * January 9 – Bart Starr, American football player * January 10 – Leonid Kravchuk, President of Ukraine * January 11 – Jean Chrétien, 20th Prime Minister of Canada * January 12 – Mick Sullivan, English rugby league footballer * January 13 – Rip Taylor, American comedian * January 14 – Richard Briers, English actor (d. 2013) * January 16 – Marilyn Horne, American mezzo-soprano * January 17 – Cedar Walton, jazz pianist (d. 2013) * January 18 – Raymond Briggs, British writer and illustrator * January 20 ** Tom Baker, British actor ** Dave Hull, American former radio personality * January 21 – Ann Wedgeworth, American actress * January 22 ** Bill Bixby, American actor and director (d. 1993) ** Graham Kerr, British television personality ** Nolan Strong, Detroit doo-wop singer with The Diablos (d. 1970) * January 23 – Lou Antonio, American actor and director * January 24 – Stanisław Grochowiak, Polish poet and dramatist (d. 1976) * January 30 – Tammy Grimes, American actress(d. 2016) February ]] ]] ]] * February 5 – Hank Aaron, African-American baseball player * February 7 **Eddie Fenech Adami, 7th President and 10th Prime Minister of Malta **Earl King, American musician (d. 2003) * February 10 – Fleur Adcock, New Zealand poet * February 11 ** Tina Louise, American actress ** Mary Quant, British fashion designer ** John Surtees, British race car driver ** Mel Carnahan, American politician (d. 2000) * February 12 ** Anne Krueger, American economist ** Bill Russell, American basketball player * February 13 – George Segal, American actor * February 14 ** Michel Corboz, Swiss conductor ** Florence Henderson, American actress, singer and television personality (d. 2016) * February 15 – Niklaus Wirth, Swiss computer scientist * February 16 – Harold "Hal" & Herbert "Herbie" Kalin, American singers (The Kalin Twins) (d. 2005 and 2006, respectively) * February 17 ** Sir Alan Bates, British actor (d. 2003) ** Barry Humphries, Australian actor and comedian * February 18 – Ronald F. Marryott, American admiral (d. 2005) * February 20 – Bobby Unser, American race car driver * February 21 – Rue McClanahan, American actress (d. 2010) * February 22 ** Sparky Anderson, American baseball manager (d. 2010) ** Van Williams, American actor * February 23 – Augusto Algueró, Spanish composer (d. 2011) * February 24 ** Bettino Craxi, Prime Minister of Italy (d. 2000) ** Renata Scotto, Italian soprano ** Bingu wa Mutharika, Malawian President and economist (d. 2012) * February 25 – Bernard Bresslaw, British actor (d. 1993) * February 27 ** Vincent Fourcade, French-born interior designer and socialite (d. 1992) ** Ralph Nader, American consumer activist and presidential candidate March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 ** Jean-Michel Folon, Belgian sculptor (d. 2005) ** Joan Hackett, American actress (d. 1983) * March 4 ** Mario Davidovsky, Argentinian composer ** John Duffey, American bluegrass musician (d. 1996) ** Anne Haney, American actress (d. 2001) ** Barbara McNair, African-American singer and actress (d. 2007) ** Janez Strnad, Slovenian physicist * March 5 ** Daniel Kahneman, Israeli economist, Nobel Prize laureate ** Nicholas Smith, English actor (d. 2015) * March 7 ** Franklin Clarke, American football player ** Willard Scott, American television weather reporter * March 9 ** Del Close, American actor, improviser, writer and teacher (d. 1999) ** Yuri Gagarin, Russian cosmonaut, first man in space (d. 1968) ** Joyce Van Patten, American actress * March 11 – Sam Donaldson, American reporter * March 13 – Barry Hughart, American author * March 14 ** Eugene Cernan, American astronaut ** Paul Rader, General of The Salvation Army * March 15 – Richard Layard, Baron Layard, British economist * March 16 – Ray Hnatyshyn, Governor General of Canada (d. 2002) * March 17 – Frederick T. Mackenzie, American sedimentary and global biogeochemist * March 20 – Willie Brown, Mayor of San Francisco * March 22 ** Orrin Hatch, U.S. Senator from Utah ** Larry Martyn, British comic actor (d. 1994) * March 23 – Mark Rydell, American actor and director * March 25 – Gloria Steinem, American feminist * March 26 – Alan Arkin, American actor * March 28 ** Laurie Taitt, British sprint hurdler (d. 2006) ** Lester R. Brown, American Author and Environmentalist. * March 31 ** Richard Chamberlain, American actor ** Shirley Jones, American singer, actress, and first wife of Jack Cassidy ** Carlo Rubbia, Italian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate ** Orion Samuelson, American television personality April ]] ]] * April 1 ** Jim Ed Brown, American country singer-songwriter (d. 2015) ** Don Hastings, American actor ** Rod Kanehl, American baseball player (d. 2004) ** Vladimir Posner, Russian journalist * April 2 ** Paul Avery, American journalist (d. 2000) ** Paul Cohen, American mathematician (d. 2007) ** Brian Glover, British actor and wrestler (d. 1997) * April 3 – Jane Goodall, British zoologist * April 5 – Roman Herzog, 9th President of Germany * April 6 – Anton Geesink, Dutch 10th-dan judoka (d. 2010) * April 9 – Bill Birch, New Zealand politician * April 11 – Mark Strand, Canadian-born American poet (d. 2014) * April 16 – Vince Hill, English singer-songwriter, producer and playwright * April 18 – James Drury, American actor * April 24 ** Jayakanthan, Tamil writer ** Shirley MacLaine, American actress, dancer, writer * April 25 ** Peter McParland, Irish footballer ** Denny Miller, American actor (Wagon Train) (d. 2014) * April 29 ** Pedro Verona Rodrigues Pires, President of Cape Verde ** Akira Takarada, Japanese actor May * May 3 ** Henry Cooper, British boxer (d. 2011) ** Frankie Valli, American musician * May 4 – Tatiana Samoilova, Russian actress (d. 2014) * May 6 – Richard Shelby, U. S. senator from Alabama * May 9 – Alan Bennett, British actor and writer * May 10 – Gary Owens, American disc jockey, voice actor and announcer (d. 2015) * May 13 – Leon Wagner, American baseball player (d. 2004) * May 15 – George Roper, British comedian (d. 2003) * May 18 – Dwayne Hickman, American actor * May 19 – Jim Lehrer, American television journalist * May 21 – Bengt I. Samuelsson, Swedish biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * May 22 – Peter Nero, American pianist * May 23 – Robert Moog, American inventor of the synthesizer (d. 2005) * May 24 – Barry Rose, British choir director and organist * May 27 – Harlan Ellison, American writer * May 28 – Dionne quintuplets, Canadian quintuplets * May 29 – Nanette Newman, English actress and author * May 30 – Alexey Leonov, Russian cosmonaut June ]] * June 1 ** Pat Boone, American actor and singer ** Ken Rex McElroy, American criminal (d. 1981) * June 3 – Rolland D. McCune, American theologian * June 4 ** Dame Monica Dacon, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines schoolteacher, educator and politician ** Dame Daphne Sheldrick, Kenyan conservationist and author * June 5 – Bill Moyers, American journalist * June 6 – King Albert II of Belgium * June 15 – Rubén Aguirre, Mexican actor (d. 2016) * June 16 ** Dame Eileen Atkins, British actress ** Kumari Kamala, Indian dancer and actress ** William F. Sharpe, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate * June 20 – Samuel Zoll, Massachusetts jurist (d. 2011) * June 25 ** Beatriz Sheridan, Mexican actress and director (d. 2006) ** Jack Hayford, American evangelist and author * June 26 – Jeremy Wolfenden, British journalist (d. 1965) * June 28 – Carl Levin, United States Senator * June 30 – Harry Blackstone Jr., American magician (d. 1997) July ]] ]] * July 1 ** Jamie Farr, American actor ** Jean Marsh, British actress ** Sydney Pollack, American film director (d. 2008) * July 8 – Marty Feldman, English comedy writer, comedian and actor (d. 1982) * July 9 – Michael Graves, American architect (d. 2015) * July 10 **Alfred Biolek, German entertainer and television producer **Jerry Nelson, American puppeteer (d. 2012) * July 11 – Giorgio Armani, Italian fashion designer * July 12 – Van Cliburn, American pianist (d. 2013) * July 13 ** Wole Soyinka, Nigerian writer, Nobel Prize laureate ** Aleksei Yeliseyev, Russian cosmonaut * July 14 – John Tyndall, British politician (d. 2005) * July 15 – Harrison Birtwistle, British composer * July 19 – Francisco de Sá Carneiro, Prime Minister of Portugal (d. 1980) * July 21 – Jonathan Miller, British theatre director * July 22 – Louise Fletcher, American actress * July 24 – P. S. Soosaithasan, Sri Lankan Tamil politician * July 27 – Luang Por Ajahn Sumedho, Theravada Buddhist representative in the West * July 28 – Bud Luckey, American voice actor and Pixar animator * July 30 – Bud Selig, American Major League Baseball commissioner August ]] * August 2 – Valery Bykovsky, Russian cosmonaut * August 3 – Jonas Savimbi, Angolan political and rebel leader (d. 2002) * August 4 – Dallas Green, American baseball manager and executive * August 5 ** Wendell Berry, American novelist, essayist, poet ** Gay Byrne, Irish broadcaster * August 6 – Billy Boston, Welsh rugby league footballer * August 10 – James Tenney, American experimental composer (d. 2006) * August 15 – Nino Ferrer, French singer (d. 1998) * August 16 ** Donnie Dunagan, American actor ** Ed van Thijn, Dutch politician ** Diana Wynne Jones, British writer (d. 2011) * August 18 ** Vincent Bugliosi, American prosecutor and author (d. 2015) ** Ronnie Carroll, Northern Irish singer (d. 2015) ** Roberto Clemente, Puerto Rican Major League Baseball player (d. 1972) * August 19 – Renée Richards, American transsexual physician and tennis player * August 20 ** Armi Kuusela, Miss Universe 1952 ** Tom Mangold, British journalist and author * August 22 – Norman Schwarzkopf, U.S. Army general (d. 2012) * August 23 – Sonny Jurgensen, American football player * August 24 – Kenny Baker, English actor (d. 2016) * August 25 ** Eddie Ilarde, Filipino broadcaster and politician ** Ayatollah Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, 4th President of Iran * August 26 – Tom Heinsohn, American basketball player, coach, and broadcaster * August 30 ** Helen Craig, English children's author, illustrator (Angelina Ballerina) ** Anatoly Solonitsyn, Russian actor (d. 1982) September ]] ]] ]] * September 2 – Grady Nutt, American humorist (d. 1982) * September 4 ** Clive Granger, Welsh-born economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2009) ** Eduard Khil, Russian baritone singer ("Trololo") (d. 2012) * September 6 – Marshall Rosenberg, American psychologist and writer (d. 2015) * September 7 ** Little Milton, American musician (d. 2005) ** Omar Karami, 58th Prime Minister of Lebanon (d. 2015) * September 8 – Peter Maxwell Davies, English composer (d. 2016) * September 9 – Nicholas Liverpool, Dominican lawyer and politician, 6th President of Dominica (d. 2015) * September 10 – Charles Kuralt, American journalist (d. 1997) * September 11 – Ian Abercrombie, English-American actor (d. 2012) * September 15 – Fred Nile, Australian Christian politician * September 16 ** Elgin Baylor, American basketball player and executive ** Ronnie Drew, Irish singer with The Dubliners band (d. 2008) * September 17 ** Maureen Connolly, American tennis player (d. 1969) ** Binoy Majumdar, Indian Hungryalist poet (d. 2006) * September 19 – Brian Epstein, English manager of the Beatles (d. 1967) * September 20 ** David Marquand, English academic and politician ** Jeff Morris, American actor (d. 2004) ** Rajinder Puri, Indian cartoonist, veteran columnist and political activist (d. 2015) ** Sophia Loren, Italian actress ** Tony Alamo, American religious leader and convicted criminal ** Takayuki Kubota, martial artist and founder of the Gosoku-ryu style of karate * September 21 ** Leonard Cohen, Canadian poet, novelist and singer/songwriter (d. 2016) ** David J. Thouless, Scottish-born condensed-matter physicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics * September 22 – Lute Olson, American basketball coach * September 23 – Ahmad Shah Khan, Crown Prince of Afghanistan * September 24 ** Tommy Anderson, Scottish footballer ** Robert Lang, English stage and television actor (d. 2004) * September 27 ** Beverly Armstrong, American female professional baseball player ** Wilford Brimley, American actor * September 28 – Brigitte Bardot, French actress, animal rights activist * September 30 ** Alan A'Court, English footballer (d. 2009) ** Udo Jürgens, Austrian-Swiss composer and singer of popular music (d. 2014) ** Anna Kashfi, Welsh actress (d. 2015) October ]] * October 1 ** Chuck Hiller, American baseball player (d. 2004) ** Emilio Botín, Spanish banker (d. 2014) ** Shakeb Jalali, Urdu poet (d. 1966) * October 2 – Earl Wilson, baseball player (d. 2005) * October 3 – Harold Henning, South African golfer (d. 2004) * October 4 – Sam Huff, American football player * October 7 – Amiri Baraka, African-American poet, playwright and activist (d. 2014) * October 9 ** Jill Ker Conway, Australian-born author ** Abdullah Ibrahim, South African pianist and composer * October 13 – Nana Mouskouri, Greek singer * October 17 – Rico Rodriguez, Cuban-born Jamaican trombonist (d. 2015) * October 18 – Chuck Swindoll, American evangelist * October 20 ** Michael Dunn, a.k.a. Gary Neil Miller, dwarf American actor and singer (d. 1973) ** Charles S. Liebman, American-Israeli political scientist and author (d. 2003) * October 30 ** Frans Brüggen, Dutch flutist, recorder player and conductor ** Hamilton Camp, English-American actor (d. 2005) November ]] ]] * November 1 – Umberto Agnelli, Swiss-born automobile executive (d. 2004) * November 2 – Ken Rosewall, Australian tennis champion * November 6 – Barton Myers, American/Canadian architect * November 7 – Jackie Joseph, American actress * November 9 – Carl Sagan, American astronomer and writer (d. 1996) * November 10 – Joanna Moore, American actress (d. 1997) * November 11 ** Suzanne Lloyd, Canadian film and television actress ** Elżbieta Krzesińska, Polish athlete (d. 2015) * November 12 – Charles Manson, American cult leader and criminal * November 13 ** John Gowans, General of The Salvation Army (d. 2012) ** Garry Marshall, American film producer, director and actor (d. 2016) * November 14 – Dave Mackay, Scottish football player (d. 2015) * November 15 – Irén Pavlics, Slovene author in Hungary * November 17 – Jim Inhofe, United States Senator * November 21 – Laurence Luckinbill, American actor * November 23 – Lew Hoad, Australian tennis champion (d. 1994) * November 24 – Alfred Schnittke, Volga German composer (d. 1998) * November 27 ** Ammo Baba, Assyrian soccer player (d. 2009) ** Gilbert Strang, American mathematician * November 29 – Willie Morris, American writer (d. 1999) * November 30 – Lansana Conté, President of Guinea (d. 2008) December ]] ]] , 1956 Olympic gold medalist]] ]] * December 1 – Billy Paul, American singer (d. 2016) * December 2 – Andre Rodgers, American baseball player (d. 2004) * December 3 – Viktor Gorbatko, Russian cosmonaut * December 4 – Victor French, American actor and director (d. 1989) * December 5 – Joan Didion, American novelist * December 6 – Nick Bockwinkel, American professional wrestler (d. 2015) * December 9 ** Judi Dench, British actress ** Junior Wells, American harmonica player (d. 1998) * December 10 – Howard Martin Temin, American geneticist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1994) * December 13 – Richard D. Zanuck, American producer (d. 2012) * December 18 – Boris Volynov, Russian cosmonaut * December 19 ** Aki Aleong, Trinidad and Tobago actor ** Al Kaline, American baseball player ** Rudi Carrell, Dutch singer and entertainer (d. 2006) ** Pratibha Patil, President of India * December 24 – Stjepan Mesić, 2nd President of Croatia * December 27 – Larisa Latynina, Russian gymnast * December 28 ** Maggie Smith, British actress ** Yujiro Ishihara, Japanese actor (d. 1987) * December 29 – Ed Flanders, American actor (d. 1995) * December 30 ** John Norris Bahcall, American astrophysicist (d. 2005) ** Joseph P. Hoar, U.S. Marine commander ** Del Shannon, American singer (Runaway) (d. 1990) ** Russ Tamblyn, American film and television actor Deaths January ]] * January 1 – Jakob Wassermann, German writer (b. 1873) * January 6 – Herbert Chapman, English football manager (b. 1878) * January 7 – Auguste Dubail, French general (b. 1851) * January 8 – Andrei Bely, Russian writer (b. 1880) * January 10 – Marinus van der Lubbe, Dutch communist accused of setting fire to the Reichstag (executed) (b. 1909) * January 15 – Hermann Bahr, Austrian writer and playwright (b. 1863) * January 29 – Fritz Haber, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1868) February ]] * February 13 – József Pusztai, Slovene writer, poet and journalist in Hungary (b. 1864) * February 17 – King Albert I of Belgium (b. 1875) * February 21 – Augusto César Sandino, Nicaraguan revolutionary and rebel (murdered) (b. 1895) * February 23 – Edward Elgar, English composer (b. 1857) * February 25 – John McGraw, American baseball manager and MLB Hall of Famer (b. 1873) March * March 1 – Charles Webster Leadbeater, English author and Theosophist (b.1854) * March 15 – Davidson Black, Canadian-born paleoanthropologist (b.1884) * March 20 ** Emma of Waldeck and Pyrmont, Dutch Queen and regent (b.1858) ** Sydney Deane, Australian cricketer and actor (b. 1863) * March 21 – Lilyan Tashman, American actress (b. 1896) * March 28 – Mahmoud Mokhtar, Egyptian sculptor (b. 1891) * March 29 – Otto Hermann Kahn, German-born philanthropist (b. 1867) * March 30 – Ronald Munro Ferguson, 1st Viscount Novar, Scottish politician, former Governor-General of Australia (b. 1860) April * April 7 – Karl von Einem, German general (b. 1853) * April 11 – Gerald du Maurier, British actor (b. 1873) * April 15 – Karl Dane, Danish actor (b. 1886) * April 18 – Raffaele Garofalo, Italian criminologist and jurist (b. 1851) * April 27 – Joe Vila, American sportswriter (b. 1866) * April 30 – Hugh L. Scott, Major General of the US Army (b. 1853) May * May 3 – William Woodin, American politician (b. 1868) * May 17 – Cass Gilbert, American architect (b. 1859) * May 23 ** Clyde Barrow, American outlaw, member of Barrow Gang (shot) (b. 1909) ** Bonnie Parker, American outlaw, member of Barrow Gang (shot) (b. 1910) * May 24 – Brand Whitlock, American journalist and politician (b. 1869) * May 25 – Gustav Holst, English composer (b. 1874) * May 30 – Tōgō Heihachirō, Japanese admiral (b. 1848) * May 31 – Lew Cody, American actor (b. 1884) June ]] ]] * June 8 ** Dorothy Dell, American actress (b. 1915) ** Jesse Root Grant, Son of President Ulysses S. Grant (b. 1858) * June 10 – Frederick Delius, English composer (b. 1862) * June 11 – Lev Vygotsky, Russian developmental psychologist (b. 1896) * June 20 – Andrew Jackson Zilker, American philanthropist (b. 1858) * June 27 – Francesco Buhagiar, 2nd Prime Minister of Malta (b. 1876) * June 30 – Murdered during the Night of the Long Knives: **Fritz Gerlich, German journalist (b. 1883) **Gustav von Kahr, German politician (b. 1862) ** Karl Ernst, Nazi SA leader in Berlin (b. 1904) ** Edmund Heines, Deputy SA leader (b. 1897) ** Gregor Strasser, German politician, early Nazi leader (b. 1892) ** Kurt von Schleicher, 23rd Chancellor of Germany (b. 1882) July ]] * July 1 – Ernst Röhm, Nazi SA Leader (b. 1887) * July 4 ** Marie Curie, Polish-born scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry and physics (b. 1867) ** Hayim Nahman Bialik considered Israel's national poet (b. 1873) * July 8 – Benjamin Baillaud, French astronomer (b. 1848) * July 13 ** Kate Sheppard, most prominent member of New Zealand Women's suffrage (b. 1848) ** Ignacio Sánchez Mejías, Spanish bullfighter (b. 1891) * July 15 ** Louis F. Gottschalk, American composer (b. 1864) ** Jules Renkin, former Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1862) * July 18 – Sy Sanborn, American sportswriter (b. 1866) * July 21 – Hubert Lyautey, Marshal of France (b. 1854) * July 22 – John Dillinger, American criminal (b. 1903) * July 24 – Hans Hahn, Austrian mathematician (b. 1879) * July 25 ** François Coty, French perfume manufacturer (b. 1874) ** Engelbert Dollfuss, Chancellor of Austria (assassinated) (b. 1892) ** Nestor Makhno, Ukrainian anarchist (b. 1889) * July 26 – Winsor McCay, American comic creator and animator (b. 1871) * July 28 ** Marie Dressler, Canadian actress (b. 1868) ** Louis Tancred, South African cricketer (b. 1876) ** Edith Yorke, English actress (b. 1867) August ]] * August 2 – Paul von Hindenburg, German general and politician (b. 1847) * August 8 – Wilbert Robinson, American baseball manager and MLB Hall of Famer (b. 1863) * August 9 – Alfred Steux, Belgian road racing cyclist (b. 1892) * August 10 – George W. Hill, American director (b. 1895) * August 13 – Mary Hunter Austin, American writer of fiction and non-fiction (b. 1868) * August 14 – Raymond Hood, American architect (b. 1881) * August 23 – Homer Van Meter, American criminal and bank robber (b. 1905) September * September 2 ** Russ Columbo, American singer and actor (b. 1908) ** Alcide Nunez, American musician (b. 1884) * September 9 – Roger Fry, British artist (b. 1866) October ]] ]] * October 5 – Jean Vigo, French film director (b. 1905) * October 9 – King Alexander I of Yugoslavia (b. 1888) (assassinated) * October 12 – Willy Clarkson, English costume designer and wigmaker (b. 1861) * October 14 – Mikhail Matyushin, Russian painter y composer (b. 1861) * October 15 – Raymond Poincaré, 3-Time Prime Minister of France and President of France, Leaders of World War I(b. 1860) * October 17 – Santiago Ramón y Cajal, Spanish histologist and neuroscientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1852) * October 19 – Alexander von Kluck, German general (b. 1846) * October 22 – Pretty Boy Floyd, American bank robber (b. 1904) * October 29 – Lou Tellegen, Dutch actor (b. 1881) November ]] ]] * November 2 – Edmond James de Rothschild, French philanthropist (b. 1845) * November 3 – Robert McAlpine, Scottish builder (b. 1847) * November 10 – Ion Farris, American politician, former Speaker of the Florida House of Representatives (b. 1878) * November 16 ** Alice Liddell, English inspiration for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (b. 1852) ** Carl von Linde, German scientist and engineer (b. 1842) **Georgi Todorov, Bulgarian general (b. 1858) * November 20 – Willem de Sitter, Dutch mathematician, physicist and astronomer (b. 1872) * November 22 – Harry Steppe, American vaudeville performer (b. 1888) * November 27 – Baby Face Nelson, American gangster (b. 1908) * November 30 – Hélène Boucher, French aviator (b. 1908) December * December 1 – Sergey Kirov, Soviet politician (b. 1886) * December 5 – Oskar von Hutier, German general (b. 1857) * December 6 – Charles Michael, Duke of Mecklenburg, head of the House of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (b. 1863) * December 26 – Wallace Thurman, American writer (b. 1902) * December 28 ** Lowell Sherman, American actor and director (b. 1885) ** Pablo Gargallo, Spanish sculptor and painter (b. 1881) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Not awarded this year * Chemistry – Harold Clayton Urey * Physiology or Medicine – George Hoyt Whipple, George Richards Minot, William Parry Murphy * Literature – Luigi Pirandello * Peace – Arthur Henderson References * The 1930s Timeline: 1934 – from American Studies Programs at The University of Virginia Category:1934